Goodbye Friend
by TheEmoAngel
Summary: It's raining again. On days like this, England always thinks back to that day. USxUK Based off the song Goodbye Friend by Bowling for Soup.


This song just seems to fit so well. At least it does in my mind ^^

I made a video about these two with this song, too (yeah, I have way too much free time…) Just take out the spaces: http:/ www . youtube . com /watch?v=BRjPkdDYS64

I don't own Hetalia or the song.

PS- Lindsay, if you find this ('cause I think anything based off of a Bowling for Soup song is bound to be found by you) then don't tell anybody else about this account. I made this so I could write stuff without certain friends -_cough_-Megan-_cough_- pestering me about it -.-

* * *

It was a week after the most recent world meeting, and I was still recovering from all the stress brought on by it. France had been sexually harassing everybody, Russia was tormenting China, Romano had gone off about something or other, Switzerland kept shooting at people, and America was… well, America. Just your average meeting of the nations of the world.

I sat down in my chair by the window with a cup of tea and a book I had just bought a few days before, hoping it could calm me down a bit. Unfortunately that didn't work out. Before I had finished the first chapter, a drop of water hit the window. As it slid down, another came. And another.

"Why does it always have to rain?" I sighed to myself. I hate rain. I really, really hate rain. Every time the rain starts to fall, my mind goes back to that day. And this time was worse than most, thanks to that stupid meeting. I'm not sure which one of us brought it up. I think he did, but I'm the one who started the argument in the first place, so I guess it was my fault in a way.

I closed the book without even marking my page. No use trying to get my mind off of this now. I stood up and began to wander around my home, not really paying attention to where I was going. I soon found myself standing in front of a door to a room I rarely enter.

"I guess there's no harm in it," I mumbled. I turned the door knob and stepped inside. It was a simple room, with white walls and a scratched-up wood floor. But the things that made the place special were the instruments it was filled with. There had to be at least a dozen, most of which belonged to my siblings back before they got fed up with me and decided to live in their own countries. But a few of the things there were mine, of course, like my old guitar.

One thing that had been shared by all of us, yet rarely played by any of us, was the dusty piano against the wall. It wasn't anything fancy, and it was used more for storing music sheets than for playing, but I did know how to play… sort of. I only used it when there was a song that just wouldn't sound right on anything else.

I pushed away the sheets that were blocking the keys and sat down. I experimented for a few minutes, trying to figure out what notes the song I was thinking of started on. When I finally had it, I played the first few notes and started to sing softly.

_"He told everybody goodbye. _

_He had a look in his eye,_

_Like this could be the last time."_

The first time he told me he wanted independence, just before we went to war, I knew it was over.

_"I knew you were feeling down. _

_I wish that I had been around more._

_Could I have changed things? _

_Maybe I could have changed things."_

If I hadn't kept leaving him alone, would everything have been different?

_"And it's the rainy days that mostly remind me."_

Because I lost him in the rain that day.

_"Goodbye friend, I hope you found_

_the answers you were looking for._

_Goodbye friend, I don't think that you ever knew_

_that there was someone here._

_There is someone here._

_Who misses you."_

Why can't he understand that I miss him?

_"And you were my biggest fan._

_Together forever and then…_

_So many thing I should have known"_

When he was still young, I thought I'd have him forever. I wish I had known that wouldn't be the case.

_"You were always there to help me along._

_And always there to sing my song._

_I wish I had told you._

_Man I sure hope I told you."_

I should have told him that I really do care…

_"And it's the rainy days that still remind me._

_Yeah, it's the crazy, crazy days I need you here."_

I really do need him. So, so much.

_"Goodbye friend, I hope you found_

_the answers you were looking for._

_Goodbye friend, I don't think that you ever knew_

_that there was someone here._

_There is someone here."_

And I always will be here.

_"Selfishly, I'm mad at you_

_for making me feel like this."_

I don't really hate him, I'm just upset that he can make me feel so sad.

_"I wish I could talk to you, like I used to_

_and tell you that sometimes I hate you_

_for doing this to the people_

_that loved you so."_

I loved him. I can't deny that. I felt the first tear roll down my cheek. Or maybe I had already been crying and just hadn't noticed.

_"They look at me like I'm supposed to know._

_And then I'm tired…_

_So thank you for saying goodbye_

_and letting me know we're alright._

_I hope that I deserve that…"_

He's told me before that he doesn't hate me, but sometimes I think he should. After everything, do I deserve even his friendship?

_"Goodbye friend, I hope you found_

_whatever you were looking for._

_Goodbye friend, I don't think that you ever _ knew…

_Goodbye friend, I hope you found_

_the answers you were looking for._

_Goodbye friend, I don't think that you ever knew…"_

There was no way he ever could have known. I never told him.

_"That there was someone here._

_There is someone here._

_Who misses you."_

Now the tears were coming down harder than the rain outside, but I didn't stop playing or singing.

_"Oh, I miss you._

_God, I miss you!_

_I miss you…"_

I finished playing the final notes of the song and just sat there, wiping the tears out of my eyes. I stood up to leave the room, keeping my eyes on the floor. It was then that I heard a footstep near the doorway, and I looked up with wide eyes.

"A-America…" I whispered. We stared at each other for a few moments, though it seemed like years. So many thoughts were buzzing around in my mind at the same time: How long has he been there? How much did he hear? I hope he doesn't realize that was by an American band. Did he know who I was singing about? Shit, what am going to do?

I was about to push him out of the room, yell at him for coming to my house unannounced, anything to get rid of him before he started asking questions. Just as I opened my mouth, I felt his arms wrap around me. I was frozen in place, too shocked to do anything. Even if I could have moved, I'm not sure wether I would have pushed him away or hugged him back. I just stood there. He held on tight to me, and then I just barely heard his uncharacteristically soft voice near my ear.

"I miss you, too."


End file.
